


Confesión de amor en el gimnasio [BokuAka]

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: "Al estar frente a él, Bokuto se dejó caer dramáticamente de rodillas, al estilo propuesta de matrimonio. Akaashi lo miró sin saber cómo reaccionar, y se quedó helado, si su mente hubiera formulado palabras, seguramente hubieran sido "¿Qué rayos?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Confesión de amor en el gimnasio [BokuAka]

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esta historia hace un tiempo, pero vengo a compartirla con motivo de la BokuAka week 2020, por el día 5: Hand holding (y un poco también por el día 1: Confessions).

Bokuto ama las manos de Akaashi, tanto así que si pudiera ponerles un altar (sin ser bobamente juzgado) ya lo habría hecho sin dudarlo.

Ama esos largos y hábiles dedos que aplican la fuerza precisa para colocar balones justo para que él los remate. Y esa una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo entero.

Le encanta también sentir el suave roce de las manos de Akaashi cuando estas están frías, y tiene la excusa de tomarlas entre las suyas para calentarlas un poco. Su setter siempre le regresa una sonrisa tímida que hace que su corazón se acelere.

Su toque es suave aunque sus palmas estén marcadas por la dureza que deja el deporte. Sin duda es definitivamente el roce más suave que ha recibido Bokuto (no por el toque en sí, sino por la manera de hacerlo, pero ¿quién le va a hacer entrar esa idea en la cabeza a Koutarou?). Aún recuerda cuando Akaashi lo tomó de las mejillas para que lo mirara a los ojos un día que estaba demasiado eufórico en uno de sus primeros partidos juntos, porque comenzaba a desenfocarse del juego. Esas manos lo devolvieron al aquí y ahora, haciéndole posible darle la victoria a su equipo. Lo hizo sentir el ser un ganador desde ese momento.

O cuando, después de robarle su primer beso, paseó su pulgar sobre los labios de Bokuto, como diciéndole las palabras más bonitas del idioma sin pronunciar una sola sílaba. Ahí su toque también fue suave, el más suave de todos.

Aunque, claro, esas manos también tienen el poder de desarmarlo, como cuando lo jala de la corbata para tenerlo cerca, y le susurra al oído que se concentre en lo que están estudiando o no va a volver a explicarle nunca más las lecciones que debió aprender el año anterior.

O cuando ve a esos largos dedos ser masajeados con fuerza después de un par de sets.

Y es que, para Bokuto esas manos son su objeto de adoración por ser las manos de Akaashi.

Por eso, no debería de haber escandalizado tanto al entrenador cuando Bokuto abandonó el partido de práctica contra Nekoma en el momento en que vio que Akaashi hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar colocar la pelota para su equipo.

Akaashi insistía " _Bokuto-san, tranquilo, es sólo una torcedura_ ", pero este seguía gritando que necesitaban un médico urgentemente, alarmando a todos.

Kuroo, que conoce la adoración de su amigo por las manos de su setter, intentó calmar las aguas, diciendo en voz alta "Ya sabemos quién va a ganar el premio del senpai del año", logrando distraer un poco la atención de ese desafortunado accidente.

Akaashi decidió continuar con en el partido, a pesar de las protestas de Bokuto, que no entiende que entre una fractura y una torcedura existe un hueso roto de por medio.

Quedaron un punto a favor contra Nekoma.

Kuroo, al ver que su amigo, a pesar de haber ganado el partido, no iba a salir de su modo depresivo hasta que sintiera que estaba ayudando en algo a disminuir el dolor en las manos que tanto ama, le dijo, "¿ _Sabes? Mi mamá decía que con un beso sanan mejor las heridas_ ".

_"¿Entonces sí está herido?"_ Preguntó Bokuto horrorizado, pues se confirmarían sus sospechas.

Kuroo suspiró de cansancio. " _No, bobo. Pero estoy seguro de que lo hará sentir mejor_ " dijo dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

Entonces Bokuto abrió sus grandes ojos, como quien acaba de descubrir un gran secreto de sabiduría ancestral que siempre estuvo frente sus narices. Tragó saliva, dándose valor, tomó un respiro hondo y se levantó de la banca en la que ambos estaban sentados.

Caminó los pasos que lo separaban de la banca donde estaba Akaashi con determinación, pero también con lentitud. Éste lo miró en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se dirigía en su dirección. Dejó de jugar con sus dedos, como es su manía, para que Bokuto no se preocupara de más, y sonrió levemente, aún si no podía mantener el contacto visual mientras él se acercaba. Eso definitivamente sería demasiado para su corazón, malditas hormonas adolescentes.

Al estar frente a él, Bokuto se dejó caer dramáticamente de rodillas, al estilo propuesta de matrimonio. Akaashi lo miró sin saber cómo reaccionar, y se quedó helado, si su mente hubiera formulado palabras, seguramente hubieran sido _"¿Qué rayos?"._

Bokuto tomó la mano derecha de Akaashi, la que había sido lastimada en el partido, y la colocó sobre su mano izquierda, haciendo coincidir sus palmas, evidenciando la diferencia entre los largos y delgados dedos del setter y la mano de Bokuto.

Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza, ajenos de los demás en el gimnasio de Nekoma, quienes pensaban en su mayoría que estaban replicando una famosa escena de Tarzán. Este momento le sirvió al capitán de Fukurodani para examinar el color rojizo de los dedos índice, medio y anular de su setter.

Akaashi simplemente se sentía en un drama shōjo. No se hubiera sorprendido si de repente salían volando palomas, confeti y una banda se ponía a tocar su canción favorita. Todo es posible con Bokuto, honestamente.

Entonces Bokuto, sin decir una sola palabra, tomó con ambas manos la mano lastimada de su setter y la acercó a sus labios. Dejó un suave beso sobre los dedos lastimados, donde estaban enrojecidos. Fue apenas un roce de labios sobre sus dedos, pero el sentir ese tacto tan íntimo y romántico fue suficiente para que sintiera millones de mariposas en el estómago y pecho. Sus ojos se llenaron instintivamente de lágrimas, pero sabía que si las dejaba escapar Bokuto pensaría que le había hecho daño con el roce.

La cara de Akaashi además ardía al saberse observado, no sólo por su equipo, sino por los chicos de Nekoma y sus respectivos entrenadores. " _Bokuto-san_ " susurró, pues su garganta se sentía con un nudo.

Bokuto lo miró a los ojos después de dejar un par de besos más. " _Sana, sana_ " le dijo inocentemente, y él tuvo que arrebatarle la mano de entre las suyas para poder cubrirse la cara con ambas manos, y así evitar demostrar su emoción frente a todo el mundo. " _Koutarou_ " susurró, no sabiendo más que decir. Pudo ver entre sus dedos como Bokuto se ponía de pie para sentarse a su lado en la banca, con una sonrisa tímida, y sin dejar de buscar su mirada entre la barrera que había creado Akaashi.

" _Kuroo me dijo que así sanarías más rápido_ " le mencionó como si no hubiera hecho lo que acababa de hacer. Como si no fuera el ser humano más tierno sobre la faz de la tierra. Santo cielo.

Akaashi tuvo que buscar con la mirada a Kuroo, que observaba a la distancia con la sonrisa de quien acaba de ver _la confesión de amor más hermosa y sincera del mundo_. Con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa boba.

No era para menos, en realidad, y sin palabras, eso había sido: la confesión de amor más sincera que ese gimnasio vería jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> Me siento orgullosa de esta pequeña historia, no sé a ciencia cierta si es porque estoy mejorando en este hobby o si es el efecto del BokuAka, pero incluso al escribirlo mi corazón se  
> sentía feliz por hacer felices a estos bobos ficticios.  
> De todo corazón espero que tú, que te animaste a leer esta humilde historia, pudieras experimentarlo también.


End file.
